Air guns are common tools used in many fields, such as, for example, construction, manufacturing, and automotive production. Examples of air guns include nail guns, staple guns, impact guns, pneumatic tools, and other air-operated equipment. Air guns may have significant weight and must be carried by workers over extended shifts. Workers frequently secure air guns to hammer holders or other improvised devices, which can lead to accidents where the air gun falls or causes the worker to lose his balance.